Today's transportation means not only can shorten the time required to traverse the distance between two places, but also can contribute to increase friendship among people by allowing more frequent unscheduled visiting. The various transportation-related industries can make the economy prosperous. Apparently, the automobile and other similarly powered transportation means been indispensable to our daily life; however, the current automobiles do have some problems such as low efficiency, high noise, and generation of exhaust gases. These problems can lead to loss of energy, and may well contribute to hazards to peoples' health. All the aforesaid problems have to be solved urgently for our today's civilized society. Therefore, the inventor has developed "A Cleaning Means for Vehicle Exhausting Pipe".